Kyrie Eleison
by VINAI
Summary: *Set in TLK 'verse!* I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (Sorry :/ couldn't really come up with a summary for this thing. Just enjoy it.)


**Kyrie Eleison**

"KARR NO!"

There was nothing but chaos. Screams and cries of helplessness and terror filled every corner of the vicinity. People were running like hell, trampling over others in the process. Calling out the names of their loved ones as they ran. Desperation hanging thickly in the air.

A few feet away, backed into a corner as they tried to keep calm, was the FLAG crew. They had been asked to participate in the fair this year by a friend of Devon's. He had asked if it would be alright to borrow Kitt and Karr for the petting zoo, since it seemed that the boys were 'as gentle as lambs', as he had put it. They had all agreed to it, and that weekend found themselves at the fair grounds.

Everything was going so smoothly for them all. Kids were loving over the boys like they were a favorite treat. Petting them and getting to sit on their backs while parents took photos. Though some adults couldn't help but fathom over the boys as well. Saying how gorgeous and handsome they both were. The others only smiled and thanked them for the compliments, the boys giving them a whinny of appreciation with a toss of a silky mane.

Then, it all went to hell. The boys were both in the middle of a photo shoot with a young parent when the shots rang out. Karr had reared shrillfully in fright. Kitt jumped, not wanting to cause the young child on his back to fall. Luckily, the mom didn't hesitate and grabbed her child before running. Leaving the other three to help calm the stallions down.

But in the midst of all the chaos, Michael had spotted a young child. Crying and standing alone as the stampede of people rushed by. Quickly, Michael got over to the young child, hoisting her up in his arms while trying to calm her down. Kitt saw Michael's vain attempts to get the child to relax, and broke away from the group to go help his partner. Let alone act as protection against the growing group of the panicking rush of people.

The little girl calmed down slightly when Kitt calmly walked up to them. Giving the girl a small nudge to her shoulder, trying his best to distract her. Her little hands gently applied themselves to Kitt's soft muzzle. Her fingers curling slightly as she began to relax more. Michael rubbed her back comfortingly as he searched the crowd for possible parents the child could belong to.

Suddenly, Kitt heard someone shout his name. The fear in the voice's tone made Kitt whirl around in time to see Karr rushing towards them. His other family doing the same thing. His ear twitched to the left when he heard the all too familiar sound.

He turned his head to look at who the gunmen was, but instead saw a flash of black right as the gun fired. The other being dropped to the ground instantly, a bloody hole in his right wither. Kitt screamed when he saw his brother go down. He knew what happened, but he was pleading with anything that would listen, it would be the opposite.

"KARR NO!" Kitt screamed as he went to his brother's side. Tears streaming down his face as cold blooded fear gripped his heart tightly. Bonnie and Devon both came up to their sides then. In the distance, security came running towards them. Armed and ready to fire should they need to.

Kitt didn't pay any mind to them though. The other people around him didn't matter at the moment. He felt as though there was nothing else going on around him. It was a drugged, hazy feeling that seemed to suddenly swallow him whole. Making his brain choke and gasp for air.

He suddenly dropped down to his big brother's face. Cuddling close to him as he gently rubbed the side of his face into Karr's neck. Hoping beyond hope that this was just a nightmare. That any minute now, he was going to wake up crying and sobbing his heart out, and Karr would be there to chase away his fears. Giving him the comfort he would so desperately need, before silently watching over him as the younger slept. Ready to intervene should his evil dreams come back to haunt Kitt at any time.

But...after a while...it became painfully clear, that this wasn't a dream of any sort. Karr truly had been shot. Laying here, bleeding out and unresponsive. Kitt's hope that Karr would be ok was quickly beginning to dwindle. Making it harder and harder for the younger to keep a controlled head about it.

"Karr please...please do something. Please, big brother. Let me know you're ok..." Kitt whispered hoarsely, trying to nudge his brother awake.

It was a few agonizing moments before Kitt got a faint reaction. His brother ever so slightly stirred. He slowly, painfully tried to pick up his head, but a sudden burst of pain made him groan and forget the action all together.

"Karr!" Kitt whimpered, keeping his head beside Karr's.

"K-Kitt?" The eldest managed to choke out, weakly looking up at him.

Kitt nuzzled him lovingly. "Shh, it's gonna be ok, big brother. I promise. Just hang on."

He felt Karr shake his head. "Little brother," He choked. "I'm sorry..."

"No. No, don't start apologizing. You're going to be ok. I know you will. You always pull through."

"Kitt,"

"You're going to be fine. You just have to believe that. It's going to be ok, brother."

Kitt's helpless whimpers were beginning to break Karr's heart. He knew perfectly well what the unfortunate outcome would be. But, he didn't care. All that mattered was that his little brother got to live another day. _That's_ what mattered. It's the whole reason of why he dove in between them. Karr would always sacrifice himself for his little brother. _Always_.

"Kitt, everything's going to be ok, little brother. I promise." Karr whispered in hopes of settling the young stallion some.

"No! Nothing's going to be ok! I need you, Karr. Please. Don't do this to me. I need you, big brother. I need you..." Kitt began to sob into his brother's neck, trying in vain to get Karr up.

"I love you so much, my precious little brother..." Karr whispered one last time before going limp against Kitt's chest.

When Kitt felt the extra weight against his chest, it was as if his world stopped. Nothing computed in his head. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing seemed logical to his haywire mind. His big brother was...dead. No. No, that didn't make sense for some reason. This...this couldn't be happening...

Sobbing harshly, Kitt wrapped his head around Karr's tightly. His tears glistening in the sunlight as they trailed down. _I love you too, big brother. More than you could ever imagine..._


End file.
